Had I
by I'm a Girl-Baller
Summary: Just a series of one-shots where Juli explores her what-ifs, like what if she had bid on Bryce, what if she had never had ran away from that kiss at lunch, and many more! Please read&review! :) K for their like kisses, and maybe some language between Bryce and Garrett!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Flipped, or any of its characters! :) **

**I think this is all gonna be in Juli's point of view, but eh, you never know!**

**series of one-shots.**

* * *

I was about to bid for Eddie Trulock when a girl with wire-rimmed glass bid. "10!" I mentally kicked myself for not bidding, because now, now I would be even more tempted to bid for Bryce; if only I could have been paid later, maybe not at all. That way at least, I could have left temptation far, far away. I was about to challenge her bid with 15 dollars, but as soon as the thought in my head had formed, Mrs. McClure said "Sold!" Oh, great.

Now Bryce was slowly approaching the front of the stage near the podium, as soon as Mrs. McClure was reading Bryce's description, she was abruptly interrupted by Sherry Stalls when she sand out "$5!" shocked, and a little appalled Mrs. McClure replied, "Uh, well wait until I-" She was cut off yet again by Melanie. And that's how Sherry and Melanie got into a bidding war, which by the way, I found disturbing, it was only over Bryce. Bryce Loski, Bryce who lived across the street from me for years, Bryce who ignored and ridiculed me, Bryce who had those beautiful, dazzling eyes..- Wait, what am I saying! It's just Bryce! The one who was walking around with MY first kiss, the one who had stole my heart! I had to bid. Just had to!

I tuned in just to hear Sherry breathlessly say "Fifty." Oh no, I only had 8.. wait maybe I could bring my egg money and cover the rest, I guess that was the thought racing in my head when I surprisingly said "Sixty." Sherry turned my way and stared at me with daggers in her eyes. She was undoubtedly angry, but I don't blame her, I had said that I wasn't going to bid on Bryce.. then my attention was pulled away to Mrs. McClure announcing,"Sold! To Miss Juli Baker, for $60!" She finished, smiling widely.

Great, Sherry Stalls hates me more, everyone thinks (more likes knows, because they all already think I do) I like Bryce Loski, I just blew all of my earnings, and now, I had to look forward to, or dread, lunch with Bryce.

* * *

As we walked into the multi-use room, me next to Bryce, I began to feel a little anxious, and guilty. Anxious, because I, Juli Baker, was about to have lunch with Bryce Loski, the boy I've had my heart on for years. Guilty, because well I lied to Sherry Stalls, I may hate her, by lying is not something I do and, I lied to myself. I said I was over Bryce, apparently not, cause now; all my past feelings, are coming pouring out. This was going to be a long lunch.

Me and Bryce stayed quiet for so long, until he suddenly said my name, "Juli." I looked up to see Bryce close his eyes and lean in. Was he going to kiss me? Would this be my real first kiss from the boy I love? I was locked in a trance, until suddenly Bryce was less than a inch away when he was fiercely jerked away to be faced with an angry Sherry Stalls, who, after seeing our almost kiss, grabbed Bryce's collar and hastily pulled him in for a full lip lock, from which Bryce didn't move from. Then reality hit me.

I still had no feelings for Bryce, I couldn't believe I would almost be stupid enough to kiss him. It was now obvious he didn't really like me, I was crazy to think that. Before I was made even more into a fool, I fled from the school. I ran outside, grabbed my bike, and pedaled so hard home, that I thought my lungs, legs, and heart was on fire.

Forget Sherry Stalls, forget my wasted $60 dollars, forget my sweat, and definitely forget Bryce Loski.

* * *

**What'd ya think? That bidding for Bryce would fix their love story? Nahh, I think it was better that she bid on Eddie, made it more dramatic! ;) Winning his love suddenly like that, and dropping her wall and guard so easily would have been so anticlimactic! :P haha so review pleasee :) more chapters/one-shots to come! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! :D Chapter 2/2nd One-shot! :D**

**once again, don't own Flipped; the book, or the movie!**

**(in this one, Juli doesn't run away from the kiss!)**

* * *

"Bryce what are you doing?" I said curiously. Bryce had pulled me away from the table. He left Sherry Stalls, and whisked me away from Eddie Trulock. He grabbed my shoulders and slowly started leaning in, he closed his eyes, his beautiful, dazzling eyes; the same eyes that melted my heart the first time I saw them in second grade when we first met when his family was moving in to the house across the street from mine.

I didn't know what was going on until he was only a few inches away from me. _He's going to kiss me. Bryce Loski is going to kiss me, me! Juli Baker, Bryce Loski is going to kiss Juli Baker! _This was running through my head over and over again and I was only snapped out of thought when i felt Bryce's soft lips make contact with mine.

I don't exactly know what happened, but after building up so many walls and promising myself I had no feelings for Bryce, I broke down. I melted into the kiss, his lips were soft, and he tasted sweet. It was probably from the dessert his mother had packed for him and Sherry. Now thinking back on it, it may seem odd, but I wonder what I tasted like and how my lips felt.

No sooner than the kiss started, it was ended, by Sherry Stalls, and did she look mad. I almost smirked in triumph when Bryce said "Uh, Sherry this isn't what it looks like!" Isn't what it looks like? This wasn't a worth while kiss for him to defend? "Then what is it Bryce?" Sherry said venomously. "...uh.." Bryce stammered.

I couldn't believe it, I kissed Bryce and for what? Embarrassment, loss of self-worth and dignity, and now everyone would know I definatley still had feelings for Bryce. Great. To save myself from more embarrassment I left, I thanked Eddie for lunch, and quietly ran outside, as not to be seen, cause I'm sure the tears were streaming down my face rapidly.

How could I be so stupid? Bryce was just messing with me, he was probably dared or betted to kiss me. And I was gullible and dumb enough to believe it was a real kiss. Now I'm ashamed to say, Bryce Loski was my first kiss. But it wasn't a heartfelt real kiss. I felt the spark, but Bryce didn't. But the spark was probably because it was my first kiss, not because it was with Bryce. That makes sense right?

Well even if it doesn't, I don't care. I'm done with Bryce Loski. He and Sherry Stalls can have each other, cause you know what? Now I won't be in either of their ways.

Stupid Bryce, stupid Sherry, stupid kiss, and stupid me.

* * *

**Didn't think kissing Bryce would have made it good right? I mean, she had so much dignity and self-respect and to give that all up for Bryce and then not regret or think back on it later? That doesn't sound like Juli at all! Kissing him in the first place doesn't sound like Juli at all either! haha :) anyways, thanks for reading! now review please :) and leave me some more ideas for more one-shots for this little series! I'm kinda having a hard time coming up with "what-ifs" from the story! thanks a million! :) -kristineee. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And chapter 3 is hereeeee. :)  
sorry for the "long" wait, I had Christmas, New year's, track, youth trip.. and just stuff to do! :/ so sorry guysss! :) but hey its here, and i'm gonna try to keep updating! and more regularly too! well enough drabble, on to the storyyy!**

* * *

_This one is in Bryce's point of view.. :)_

**Had I.. Punched Bryce**_  
_

I cannot believe I'm about to tell Garrett that I, Bryce Loski, like Juli Baker. JULI BAKER. My across the street, tree-loving, chicken turd girl neighbor. And I like her!

Oh, here he comes..

"Hey Bryce"

"uh, Hey Garrett!"

"What's up?"

"well, I uhh.. _Like Juli Baker, just say it, say it.. _likeJuliBaker.."

"...YOU WHAT!?"

"..like..Juli..Bak-"

"Dude! no! You've got Sherry Stalls! SHERRY STALLS! You can't like freaky Juli Baker! You hate her!"

"But, I dont think I do.."

I don't know why I did it, but I hit Garrett, straight in the nose. He had made fun of Juli and her family, and I just wasn't havin' it.

Now, I'm outside thinking. Wait, is that footsteps I hear?

"Hey Bryce."

It's Juli.. "Oh, Hey Juli!"

"I heard you and Garrett talking in the library, I know what happened."

Oh, shit. She knows. Great.

"Uh, yeah Juli I-"

I was abruptly silenced when suddenly Juli hugged me, she hugged me! I didn't know what to say or do!

"You know I like you a lot Bryce, well I like you a lot more now." She said with a smile, and I began to smile too.

Maybe it wasn't so bad sticking up for Juli, I just wish I didnt have a bloody fist right now..


End file.
